


Let Me Sleep

by EllaSunflowers



Category: None? - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaSunflowers/pseuds/EllaSunflowers
Summary: Um, the word 'awake' is supposed to be crossed out but I'm clearly too technologically challenged for that haha.I posted it on tumblr if you wanna see it on there, my user name is EllaSunflowers.Hope to see you on there!





	Let Me Sleep

Find me, blessed sleep,  
I long for thy embrace.  
Wipe these tears, whisper lies,  
Before the morning sun scars my face.  
Its unforgiving light blinds my eyes,  
And so once again, I find myself  
Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Um, the word 'awake' is supposed to be crossed out but I'm clearly too technologically challenged for that haha.  
> I posted it on tumblr if you wanna see it on there, my user name is EllaSunflowers.  
> Hope to see you on there!


End file.
